Sonic Runaways
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: "Our lives just became a living hell, and all we had for support was each other. This was my new family now, and nothing was going to break us up." (Rewritten story!) Sonamy, Knuxouge, Silvaze etc.. Rated T for violence, language, blood, a few deaths, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm completely rewriting this story because...well, I just couldn't think of a proper third chapter, basically. And plus, this one is a whole lot better! So, here's the new and improved story of **_**Sonic Runaways**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Quick. **

**Enjoy. =D**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Our lives just became a living hell, and all we had for support was each other. This was my new family now, and nothing was going to break us up."_

**Chapter 1**

Sonic's POV:  
My two friends, Tails and Knuckles, and I lay awake in our poor excuses for beds. We've known each other for close to six years now. We've all been living in an orphanage owned by a _very_ strict lady who would always just snap at the tiniest of things. She hated Knuckles the most because he was the eldest in the whole place. I don't know how he could even stand taking the pressure. He sure is strong. He's like mine and Tails' big brother.

Knuckles is a seventeen year old red echidna with indigo eyes. Tails is a ten year old yellow fox with blue eyes. I'm Sonic—I'm a sixteen year old blue hedgehog with green eyes. Torrence Ann, the old bag who owned the orphanage, and Knuckles always happen to get into a fight. Well, we have Torrence to thank for that.

A few minutes into eleven o'clock, the rest of the orphans and Torrence were all fast asleep—except for me, Tails and Knuckles.

"Sonic? Tails? You two still awake?" the red echidna asked.

"Mm-hmm," Tails answered.

"Yeah," I whispered. A silhouette next to the yellow fox sat up.

"I've had enough of you guys having to put up with that poor excuse for a caretaker. Get your stuff—we're leaving this hellhole."

"Whoa, wait," I whispered, getting up to my feet. "Tonight? As in right _now_?" I was getting more and more excited by the second! And my brothers could tell. I saw a smug smile appear on Tails' face as he sat up.

"Come on, but be very quiet. We don't want to wake up Torrence. Once we're out, make as much noise as you want."

I nodded, beaming widely. I walked over to grab mine and Tails' bag and we both packed in a few clothes, books (Tails loves his reading), and we threw our jackets on as we walked over to the kitchen to grab some food—cookies, crackers, bread, peaches, water, a few canned goods, some leftover chocolate cake for the road. Just as we were leaving out the door, I remembered to grab something we definitely can't live without—money. With a deep sigh, I sped quietly over to Torrence Ann's room.

This was probably the riskiest move I've made in my entire life. But our lives were depending on this—every little second counts. _You can do this, Sonic,_ I thought to myself. So, I quickly stepped over to the dresser on which the money jar sits, and snatched it swiftly. Kneeling down, I set the jar on the ground and twisted off the lid. I took the closest $100 note there, put the jar back on the dresser and snuck out faster than anything. There I joined my brothers outside and raised my arms in triumph as we ran like our lives depended on it.

"YES!" I cheered as I ran like the wind next to Tails and Knuckles.

**000**

Wow, that day was almost two years ago. From there, we met Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat; Shadow and Quick the Hedgehog Twins; and Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit and Blaze the Cat.

Amy was a shy thirteen year old pink hedgehog—she's probably one of the nicest people I've ever met. Rouge was an eighteen year old white bat who always spoke first before she thought—she's the brutally sarcastic one—but, despite that, she's actually not a bad person. The Twins were sixteen years old like me, but they had only _slightly_ different personalities—Quick was a loud-mouth daredevil who spoke her mind, Shadow was the smooth talker with a fierce attitude, he always talked us out of trouble. Silver was sixteen too, he acted like an innocent child, but that's what makes people like him. Blaze was seventeen, she was the wise, level-headed one, the one to think before she acts. Cream was nine years old, and she was the one who reminded us when we were fighting.

This was officially our new family.

**000**

Tails, Knuckles and I first met Amy and Rouge sleeping in a bus shelter. Rouge was an ivory bat with onyx wings and bright blue eyes. She wore torn jeans, hot pink high tops, and a green hoodie. Amy was a small pink hedgehog with green eyes. She wore a pale green shirt, a frilly orange skirt that reached halfway down her thighs, and lavender sneakers with orange laces.

"Uh, hello?" I asked, walking up to them. The bat opened her misty eyes and looked up at me. The pink hedgehog snuggled closer to her. "Are you okay?"

They didn't answer me. So then Tails walked up and sat down next to the pink hedgehog.

"It's okay. You can talk to us. My name is Tails, and these are my brothers, Sonic and Knuckles," he said with a smile.

The ivory bat wiped her eyes. "I'm Rouge the Bat, and this is my little sister Amy," she answered. Rouge told us about how her father had killed her mother out of complete anger, and how Amy's parents were killed in a car accident. So for a few years they've been living in a nearby group home, but they ran away because of the tormentors.

"Do you want to come with us?" Knuckles asked. Amy looked up at him.

"We ran away from our own group home, too. And I heard that its better to live out on the streets in groups," I said with a grin and a thumbs up. She smiled and picked up her bag, slinging it across her back. Amy stood up and hugged the three of us. I just took that as a yes.

**000**

Then we met the twins—Shadow and Quick. Amy and I were waiting for Rouge to finish her shift at the club she worked at on that night. This was one of the most exciting times in my life.

Amy and I were walking around when we suddenly saw a group of men crowding around a table, cheering and yelling about something. My pink friend walked forward to see what this was all about. I walked over and saw two hedgehogs—a boy and a girl—taking on two guys that were _three_ times their overall size at an arm wrestle!

The boy hedgehog had crimson streaks in his ebony quills, which pointed skyward up, a tuft of white fur on his chest, glowing crimson red eyes, these futuristic looking red and black skates, and gold rings around his wrists and ankles. The girl looked almost exactly like the boy—so I guessed they must have been twins—other than the exception of silver fur wherever there was black, and neon blue wherever there was red (other than the red eyes, those stayed the same). She wore a sapphire blue hoodie with red-striped black trackpants, the same futuristic skates in a blue version, metallic blue rings around her wrists and ankles. They both looked like they might have been my age.

Their ruby red eyes had a glint of mischief. Their smiles were ones that spoke of trouble.

The two men were grunting, whilst the two hedgehogs didn't even break a sweat! Man, this was too good to be true! After about ten more seconds, the girl hedgehog slammed her opponent's arm on the table, claiming her victory. The boy hedgehog managed an evil looking grin before slamming his opponent's arm on the table too.

"Wow, that was amazing! What was that?" Amy asked, walking up to the two hedgehogs. Since I didn't want anything to happen to her, I followed her—what if she got hurt by these two? If they were stronger than those two men then who knows how relentless they are? But, when we got closer, we saw that the hedgehogs were happy to see someone their size.

"That was just us winning a full-on arm wrestle," the boy answered with a chuckle.

"Against two thugs, no less," the girl added. She smiled. "My name is Quick. And this is my twin brother, Shadow."

"I'm Sonic," I said, shaking their hands.

"And I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you," Shadow said with a smile.

The twins told us how they both ran away from their abusive father and took on a new aspect of roundhousing. It turns out they'd won every match each time they were challenged.

"Well there was no way I was going to be left under the care of that psycotic creep," Quick said, refering to her father. By the words that had spilled out of their mouths, I pictured their father to be a thug-looking guy like those sore-losers back there.

"That wasn't care at all, Quick. It was just abusive exchanges with a man who couldn't care less," Shadow pointed out. We walked over to Rouge, who had just finished her shift, and Amy and I introduced her to the twins.

"Rouge, we made some new friends!" Amy said, running up to her sister and dragging the twins along too. "This is Quick and Shadow. Guys, this is Rouge."

"Hi there. Nice to meet you," Quick said. "Is this your older sister?"

Rouge smiled. "You could say that," she said, proudly, as we started leaving the building.

But, while we were leaving the building, we were caught by three men—two of which were the ones who lost to Quick and Shadow. Amy clamped her jaw down on one of their hands. He screamed and slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. Quick obviously hated seeing the poor pink hedgehog being treated like that, so she took matters into her own hands—she spun on her heels, reeled her fist back and slugged the guy in the nose. Shadow did the same to the other guys before we all ran off laughing.

"That was close," Rouge said, when we were at a safe distance away from the three men. "Where did you two learn to fight like that?"

Shadow just smiled in return.

**000**

So, a month after we met the twins, we met Cream, Silver and Blaze. That was one of our most important days. They were the ones that held our messed up family together—they were like glue, they helped us stick together.

One day, Shadow and I were walking down to the store when we suddenly stopped in our tracks. Something wasn't right. When we stepped into the store we saw a tall raccoon yelling at a young rabbit, a cat and a hedgehog. The rabbit was a creamy color, and she was about nine at the time. The cat was the color of lavenders, and she was about the same age as Knuckles. The hedgehog had a silvery cast over his fur and he looked about mine and Shadow's age. Each of them had caramel eyes—entirely consumed by fear. They all wore raggedy clothes, so my guess was that they were about to steal the three honey buns in their hands. The rabbit girl got so scared that she burst into tears.

"Hey! You can't go yelling at kids like that!"

I turned to see Shadow was no longer by my side—he was now confronting the raccoon about how he was treating the three. "Listen, if you're gonna get over-dramatic over three little honey buns, then _I'll_ pay for them," he finished, pulling out three dollar bills.

"Hey, you guys okay?" I asked. The little rabbit girl was crying and hugging the cat. "Where are your parents?"

"M-Mommy and Daddy are up there," she whimpered, pointing up. I didn't like where this was going.

"On the roof?"

She shook her head and I tensed.

"My parents disowned me because..." the cat girl stuttered, faultering halfway through her sentence.

"My mom and dad left me out here..." the hedgehog said, looking about ready to burst into tears.

They were orphans too. Great. Shadow came back with three paper bags and handed them to the three. "Here you go."

"Thank you," the cat said slowly. She raised her head up to look at us. "My name is Blaze and these are my friends, Silver and Cream."

"How about you guys come with us? We'll talk about it somewhere else."

The three smiled as they nodded.

**000**

So, that's my family—me, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Quick, Blaze, Cream and Silver. A rather big family, but together we could beat anything.

I thought that just me and my brothers were the only unusual ones in the universe—I'm not only the fastest one in my family, but I'm also the fastest one in the world too; Knuckles isn't exactly the fastest but he makes up for that with his strength; and Tails has the biggest brain in the world—he knows everything!

But no, we're not the only unusual ones after all...

Amy has the power to look into other people's dreams; Rouge has the power to shut down the upper brain functions of other people; Shadow has the power to manipulate time and space—slowing time down, speeding time up, reversing time, stopping time, moving back and forward in time and moving instantaneously through space; Quick has the power to absorb and release electrical energy; Silver has the power to lift objects big or small with just his mind; Blaze has the power to create and control fire with her mind; and Cream has the power to see sound waves as light and project it into concussive blasts.

It's a miracle we even came together in the first place—normally people with powers can take care of themselves. But we're kids living out on the streets—we can't do it alone.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1. So, as you can see, I just gave some of the characters powers. I didn't know if some of them had powers but now they do. ^U^ **

**Review, please! And don't forget the feedback! **

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! And the next chapter is finally up! This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected. And I also need to change the main characters in this again to Sonic, Shadow, Silver and OC. ^^; **

**Chapter 2, everybody! Enjoy ;)**

Sonic—16  
Tails—11  
Knuckles—17  
Amy—13  
Rouge—18  
Shadow/Quick—16  
Silver—16  
Blaze—17  
Cream—10

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Silver's POV:  
Tomorrow is Tails' birthday, but I was focusing more on today. I always looked back on this day—today was a very important occasion for me, Blaze and Cream. It was the day we joined this family.

I remember it like it was just yesterday. Before I met the girls I was just living alone, travelling from one place to another with about as much as a pair of shoes and a blanket. I've been living like that ever since my parents abandoned me when I was only five years old.

I don't know why they did it—maybe it was because they hated me or, just maybe, it was for my own good. I just don't know anymore. But I remember that it was night-time and my dad was at the wheel of the car. He was speeding over the limit with a strange look on his face—now that I think about it, he looked scared. My mom was cradling me in the back seat, whispering something that I didn't catch but soothed me to sleep. Then the next events went by in a blur until it was just me in a ditch on the side of the road.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. Beside me sat a soft baby blue blanket that, believe it or not, still stays with me today. Well, half anyway. It was the only thing that I have left of my parents. I was very confused at the time—I don't know where I was, or why I was there, or where my parents were going without me. But since then, I just lived by myself, trusting nobody but myself and my powers...

Wait, maybe they abandoned me because of my powers!

Anyway, when I was twelve and, honestly, the most _defensive_ guy in the city, I was found by Blaze and Cream. I was walking down to the bus stop one day, blanket around my neck like a cape, expecting the usual remarks about how ridiculous I look. I sighed as I sat down and buried my face in my hands, letting a few silent tears stream down my cheeks.

Suddenly I felt a tug at my cape and looked up to see this little rabbit girl being pulled away gently by this lavender cat girl. My eyes were now set on the purple cat's eyes. She's beautiful.

"I'm sorry about my sister," she said, nervously.

"Oh, uh..." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck. "No, t-that's fine, uh..."

The rabbit chuckled. "You look lonely. What's your name, mister?" she asked with a smile. I was actually quite stunned by her politeness.

"M-My name is Silver," I replied.

"That's a nice name," the cat girl said and I felt my cheeks heat up. "My name is Blaze."

"And I'm Cream, and this is Cheese," the rabbit said, holding up a blue stuffed chao toy. I smiled—this was the first time I've ever opened up to anyone! Even before my parents left me.

It seems that Blaze and Cream had problems of their own—maybe about as bad as mine.

Cream's parents were killed in a car accident when she was seven, and she was taken to Blaze's house. About a month after Cream came, the parents kicked out Blaze because, it would turn out, at that time, she was a month _pregnant!_ And before she could even finish school. Of course, Cream was so heartbroken to see her sister go so, while everyone in the house were sleeping that night, she snuck out in order to find her.

The two were as close as close could get.

One day, and this was four months later, we were going down south but then Cream got hungry and snuck into the local store. Blaze and I hadn't realized that she was gone, until we saw her get her hands on the honey buns.

"Cream!" Blaze whispered, running up to the rabbit and grabbing two of the honey buns. The manager, who was a 30 year old raccoon man, charged up to us and started yelling at us about the honey buns. We were so frightened that we were practically frozen to the floor, on the verge of a panic attack. Blaze was shaking violently and tears appeared at the corners of Cream's eyes. I gripped Blaze's hand tightly and hugged Cream's shoulders.

"Hey! You can't just go yelling at kids like that!" a strong voice yelled at the man. A black hedgehog with red stripes, about my age, came marching straight up to the guy, making him look utterly ridiculous right now. I backed away with Blaze and Cream, watching the argument progress between the two.

"Listen, if you're gonna get over-dramatic over three little honey buns, then _I'll _pay for them," the hedgehog finished, ending the argument on those sharp words. He pulled out three crumpled dollar bills and handed them to the man, who had now moved back behind the cash register. While the black hedgehog was tending to the manager, his brother (I supposed) came up to us with a look of mixed emotion: anger, concern and happiness. He was an azure colored hedgehog with emerald green eyes.

"Hey, you guys okay?" he asked us. Cream was still crying so now Blaze was hugging her and trying to comfort her. "Where are your parents?" the hedgehog asked.

I'd been dreading that question whenever people ask that for years now. Cream struggled to answer. "M-Mommy and daddy are up there," she cried, pointing up to the heavens. That seemed like a nicer way to put it. The blue hedgehog looked up and his looked of concern reached a new level.

"On the roof?"

She shook her head and the hedgehog frowned. He looked at us for some answers too.

"My parents disowned me because I..." Blaze choked, cutting off halfway through her sentence. She couldn't bear to live back on that moment, and she couldn't bear to tell two complete strangers.

"My mom and dad left me out here..." I said, almost ready to burst into tears as well. The blue hedgehog looked over to his brother and shook his head. The ebony hedgehog sighed and grabbed the three paper bags that the honey buns were put in, walking over to us. He handed each of us a paper bag each, followed by a warm smile of sharp white teeth. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Blaze said, carefully taking her paper bag, looking up to make eye contact with the two hedgehogs. A smile slowly began to spread across her face. "My name is Blaze and these are my friends, Silver and Cream."

"How about you guys come with us? We'll talk about it somewhere else."

We smiled and walked off with the two boys, eating on the honey buns. The blue hedgehog leading the way did a thumbs up to us and smiled widely. "I'm Sonic, and this is my brother Shadow," he said, holding his other hand out. Cream shook it timidly. "It's nice to meet you guys."

We went to an old apartment where they must have been staying and we came face to face with a silver and blue lookalike of Shadow.

"There you guys are! Who are your little friends?" she asked. She ran straight up to me and held her hand out. "Hi! My name is Quick! I'm Shadow's twin sister, older by five minutes."

I looked at her strangely. "Er, my name is Silver and these are my friends, Blaze and Cream."

"Nice to meet ya!" she said energetically, shaking my hand so fast I was afraid it would fall off.

Then we met the rest of the family—Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge. Sonic spoke up after a while of introduction. "Can they stay with us too?" Blaze, Cream and I looked up in astonishment. Did he just ask if we could _live_ with them? I felt my heart beat hard.

"Well, they're out in the streets alone too, and you said that the more people we have, the merrier."

"You're right," Knuckles said. "Okay, you guys can stay with us."

Cream cheered and glomped him in a huge hug. Blaze and I chuckled. So, since then, we've all been inseparable—I adressed Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles as my brothers, and Amy, Rouge and Quick as my sisters. I mainly spent time with Sonic, Shadow and Quick, just getting to know them a little more. And within a month we were definitely more like siblings, almost quadruplets if you count our looks! Amy and Rouge were closest with Blaze and Cream. The two girls managed to get Cream into school and Blaze had told them that she was disowned because she was pregnant, so they both helped her find a family.

She didn't want to, but Blaze was going to put her baby up for adoption. She said she couldn't take care of it out in the streets. I wanted to protest about it, that we could all help her bring it up, but knew it was the right decision—the streets was not a safe place for a baby to live. _We_ didn't even wish for this life in the first place.

* * *

One night, Blaze and Quick were just going down to the store to get some ice cream for dessert, when suddenly Blaze felt something wet crawl down her leg. Quick looked at her in shock. "Oh, shit. Why'd this have to happen here?" she asked, more herself than Blaze. Blaze looked down and gasped.

"Quick, do something!" she gasped, clutching her stomach in pain.

Suddenly Quick was shouting. "Someone help! Call the ambulance!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and I were at the library looking for books. We were just working after hours sorting the books in alphabetical order. I was busy going through a book about astronomy or something, when suddenly the librarian, Miss Peters, called through the many aisles of the library "Boys? There's an angry girl on the phone looking for a Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow cringed anxiously. No doubt that was going to be Rouge to complain about how we weren't home yet. "Yeah! Right here, Miss Peters!" my ebony brother called out, running out of the fantasy aisle, up to the phone and grabbing it. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Shadow speaking." After about three seconds he sighed. "Quick. What's up?"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, thinking that this was another prank call, but the look on Shadow's grumpy face suddenly contorted to shock and surprise. "Wait, she's what?" he asked. His eyes widened in surprise and he bit down on his hand. "Right, but can I speak to her?" Shadow pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard something that sounded like a scream. "Okay, I'll take that as a no, then. Forget talking to her. We'll be there ASAP. Don't panic...yeah—okay! Bye!" He put the phone down and grabbed my hand. "Sorry, Miss Peters, we've gotta go. Come on, Silver!" he said, dragging me out of the library.

"What's going on? What was that all about? Ack!" I asked, yelping as he pulled me along harder. I managed to catch up to him, but I made him stop, dragging my feet along the ground before he finally came to a halt. "Dude! What's going on?"

"Quick is in the hospital with Blaze," he told me. Did Quick hurt herself? Or maybe it was time! Crap! We had to get to the hospital! NOW! Within what seemed like seconds, we were at the hospital. I blugently _dragged_ Shadow all the way there. He didn't seem very happy with me at the moment—well, he had reason to be unhappy, I almost broke his hand with my grip. That would just make two trips to the hospital in one.

"Could you _crush_ my hand any more, Silver?"

"Sorry, Shads," I said as we walked into the reception. "Hi, we're looking for Blaze the Cat and Quick the Hedgehog."

"It's urgent," Shadow prompted.

"Okay, I'll need you to fill out a few forms and..." the receptionist said, bringing out about two piles of paper.

Shadow's eyes burned bright red. I looked at him, anxiously. He always gets impatient at receptions—they always did this to us! And by the look on Shadow's face, he was obviously sick to death of the forms, the waiting and the fact that they weren't letting us through.

"I don't have time for this." And with that, he suddenly snatched up my hand and pulled me along the hallways. "Come on, Silver."

"Hey! Get back, stay back—" one of the orderlies said. Shadow just _completely_ ignored him and pushed his way through, dragging me along too.

"Out of my way! Those are our sisters!" Shadow demanded, shoving the orderly aside and barging through. He dragged me halfway down the hallway before we suddenly heard crying. Quick dashed out of the room where the crying was coming from and ran up to us.

"Silver! Shadow! Come on!" she urged, running up behind us and pushing us into the room with one hand. Blaze was walking around, breathing in deeply, clutching onto the midwife's hand and her stomach. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She eventually returned the hug and clamped her hands down on my shoulders. I winced from the pain.

"Blaze, keep breathing," Quick said, calmly. But, judging by the look in her eyes, she was clearly losing her mind.

"And retract your hands, I...I-I don't do good with blood," Shadow said, putting a hand on his mouth. His voice cracked half-way through his sentence. Then came the orderlies.

"I'm sorry but you must wait outside!" one of them said, pushing me and the twins outside.

"Hey, wai—HEY!" Quick shouted, trying to grab Blaze's hand. Shadow got a hold of the doorframe as they dragged him out of the room but then let go as he saw something red.

"Blaze!" I cried in panic.

We were out faster than anything. I sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room and ran my hands through my hair. Shadow held Quick's hand tightly, looking as pale as a sheet of paper. Quick, meanwhile, kept her gaze locked on the side of my head.

"Silver, she'll be fine," she assured me.

"Just as long as there's no more blood," Shadow added softly. I thought I saw a smirk on his face as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Shadow, shut up," Quick muttered, stroking his head. His eyes closed and a smile lit up his tired features. I was glad they were both here to support me in this situation.

* * *

After about three hours, I heard something else—a baby crying. I launched my head up and looked at the twins, who were fast asleep by now—Shadow was slumped on Quick's shoulder, Quick's head was lying on top of her brother's head. Both of them were snoring—I was actually surprised to hear the crying over their noise. I shook them awake and the three of us stood up and rushed into the room Blaze was in. She was crying hard as she gave the baby to the midwife. It was a baby girl with lavender eyes and peach colored fur with gold stripes.

She was beautiful. Blaze almost didn't want to give her away. But she knew she had to—we all knew that. The foster parents—Mr and Mrs Enright—were waiting outside, arm in arm, smiles all round. Completely different to the atmosphere in the hospital room.

Just as the midwife was going to take the baby away from us forever, I stood up. "Wait!" I told her. She stopped and turned back to me. I sighed as I grabbed the blue blanket around my neck. I tore it in half and wrapped the little girl up in one of the halves. "There...you'll always be a part of this family, little one," I whispered, almost breaking down in tears.

"Hope we could see one another again later in life," Shadow said as the baby grabbed his finger. She gurgled softly and Shadow had to bite his lip to keep from crying.

"It'll be okay, we will one day," Quick said, a small tear already forming in the corner of her eye. She hugged her brother's shoulders.

The midwife smiled at us as she turned away and walked out the door, taking the baby out of our lives. I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. I collapsed to my knees and let the tears stream down my cheeks as I knelt in front of Blaze, who had been crying harder than I was. This was the most tears I've ever seen her cry—and apparently, it was more tears than when her parents kicked her out of her own home. I looked up and the twins and saw they were turned away. Quick's head was turned but you could still hear the quiet sobs coming out of her mouth and you could see tears stream down Shadow's face.

I held my arms up to them and they both turned around, eyes gleaming. Shadow groaned as he and Quick dropped down for the hug I offered to them and we all grieved together.

We stayed the night in the hospital and Rouge and Knuckles picked us all up the next morning. We all actually couldn't wait to get back home—it was a lot warmer there than it was at the hospital, even though the apartment was much smaller than the hospital, it still wasn't dark and gloomy at home.

I smiled happily as I stared up at the ceiling of the apartment, Shadow on one side of me, Sonic on the other.

Sure, things seemed bleak at the moment but at least we're all in this together. Besides, if those events with our families never happened, we wouldn't have known our parents' true colors or what they had given up for us.

Also, most importantly, we would never have met our brothers and sisters.

* * *

**Aww, I don't know about you all, but I kind of like that chapter. Don't forget to review! And plus I hope you liked it. **

**See ya! **


End file.
